2 warriors, same destiny
by powerponies101
Summary: Celestia & Luna are suck in to a Magical Vortex and transported in the world of the Warriors.With the help of the three,Can Celestia and Luna get back before evil regins? Find out in My Little Warrior Cats: Starclan is Magic.Rated T for mention of blood and gorey details. No Cuse words
1. The Sister's Spell

Princess Celestia was on her throne,Reading a book of Unicorn spells

"I have not tried these spells until I was Sweetie bells age." The mighty alicorn said as she had a flashback of her and luna.

_flashback_

"So Tia, What are you doing?" A Blue alicorn with a Moon as her cutie mark.

"I am trying to see if these spells work from starswril the Breaded." Said a pink flowing mane alicorn with a Sun as her cutie mark

"Oh,Can I try?" Luna asked

"Maybe when your older,This is a difficult spell and I don't want you to drain all you powers,O.K?" Celestia said with a worried face

"O.K.,But may I watch you?" Luna asked with her puppy dog face

"O.K." Celstia said as she began her spell.

_Flashback end_

"I can't believe it has been over two thousand years till that day." She said with a giggle in her tone.

"Luna had the biggest cute eyes in Equestria,And know she all grown up."

"Well, better get back to these spells." She added

Her horn began to glow when a sudden voice which cause her spell to backfire

"Good evening,Tia" Luna said with her Royal Canterlot Voice.

"Luna, how many times I have to-"Celestia was cutoff by a Golden Vortex that was in the middle of the Throne room.

"Sister what is that?!" Luna exclaimed with a hint of fear

"It is The dimensional Vortex, Hold on!" Tia answered her question.

All Celestia could hear was luna screaming then she Blacked out.

* * *

**All Right so you know the drill R&R and I do not claim ownership of Warrior cats and Mlp**


	2. What a strange new world

Luna was the first to wake up after the horrible spell that she interrupted while her sister was concentrating on her spell

"Ughhh sometimes I hate being an alicorn." Luna said with yawn

"This is weird. I never remembered being in a forest. Hope this isn't the," Luna took a gulp "Everfree Forest!"

Luna shook her head trying to get the thought of it out of her head

"What nonsense I have been thinking of." She said under her breath

Luna tried to look for a river to splash her face with the water

"Here we are." She said

She splash her face until she was wide awake. After she did that,She looked at herself in the water's reflection

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed stumbling into her paws

"What a-a-am I?!" She said with a surprised tone in her voice. She then decided that she would talk to her sister. She would know what to hoped.

Luna spirited towards the bushes to find her sister. Luna's smell senses, Because of her change from pony to cat, was really strong now. She picked up the scent of her sister. She was surprised to smell her sister's then spirited towards the smell and the direction it was coming from. She then saw her sister lying on the was shocked. Did her sister survive the Vortex? Was this one of her pranks? Maybe she was really dead. Luna walked over to the still body. Celestia looked like her real self, only she was covered in long fur. She was also missing her horn and wings,Crown and her hoofshoes.

"Tia..." Luna said with a tear rolling down her eye

Luna listen to her heard a thump. Then another. And another. Her sister was still alive.

_"She must be sleeping."_ Luna thought to herself

* * *

**In Starclan**

"Where am I?" Celestia said

"Welcome young one." Said a soft female voice

Celestia turned around to see a blueish-grey cat with a star on top of her head

"Who are you?" said Celestia with a curious side in her voice

"I'm Bluestar, Fomer leader of Thunderclan." Said Bluestar "I Have a prophecy for you. _Two cats will form a new clan And bring peace and happiness to the land. _May Starclan be with you." She then disappeared and took the form of a star.

* * *

"Ughhh..OK that is the last time I let blueblood being a snop." Celestia said while fluttering her eyes

She took one look at Luna who was lying next to her and she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Shhhhh,Tia it's me Luna." She meowed

"Luna...What happened to you and where are we?" Celestia asked with a curious tilt of her head

"I don't know but we have to get to equstria and Fast!" she Mewed with a worried tone to her voice

* * *

**Ok so I'm Trying to find good apprentice names for Celestia. I have Luna's name already. Oh and Luna will have a special somecat. Not telling the name of him. And I want to thank Biohazard and the rest of My Brony Friends. Please leave your Comment and sub for Celestia's Apprentice.** R&R


	3. Luna gets Kitnapped!

There was ruffling in the and Celestia turn their heads towards the bushes that laid before them.

"What is that?" Luna mewed with her kit voice shaking

"Luna,stay behind me." The older,yet,younger sister yowled softly to her younger anypony was going to hurt Luna,they had to go through her first.

Suddenly,a shadow leaped out of the bushes a charged towards another leaped out, Grabbed Luna by the scruf,and raced off towards the other let's go celestia and races off behind the other.

"TIA!" the blue kit screamed

Celestia was so dizzy by the blood loss that she passed out.

Luna scream grew quieter and quieter as the shadows fade away

* * *

Celestia heared soft voices outside of her

"Who is she?A kittypet?" One asked

"No collar.A loner?" Another asked with curiosity

Celestia groaned when she came to

"Hush,she is coming to." One hissed to the others

"LUNA!"Tia Screamed when her eyes flew open in surprised

She winced with a soft injury on top of her looked around to she a small white she-cat,a fire coated tom and a grey she-cat with some dark grey stripes on her back and on her tail.

"Who is Luna?" the white she-cat

"Snowstorm!" The fire coated tom snapped to the small white she-cat

"My little sister,where is she?"the pinkish-white she-cat asked,Her eyes filled with sadness and worry.

"We do not know where she is,I found in shadow clan territory and figured you might need help." the Grey she-cat repiled"Before we can go any further we need to know your name."

"M-my name is c-c-c-celestia." Celestia soften her voice,Trying to fight her tears.

"My name is Yellowfang,The tom is Firestar and his little sister, Snowstorm."Yellowfang purred

"Do you know who took Your little sister Luna?"Firestar asked

"Well one was a black tabby she-cat and the other was a dark brown tom. I blacked out after the attack."Celestia replied

"Can you get up?" Snowstorm asked

"Yes,thank you."

"What is that?"

"What?

"On your flank."

"Oh, that is my cutie mark,little one."

"What are'Cutie Marks'? Snowstorm asked

"A long story but right now I need to find my sister." Celestia Meowed with her voice like silk

"We can get the whole clan to help you if you join us." Firestar purred

"Can my sister join too if we find her?" Celestia Asked

"Of course." said Firestar

"Then,I accepted." Celestia mewed

"Wonderful,Now I must Make your arrival in the clan."Firstar purred

He jumped on to HighRock and said

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at Highrock for a clan meeting."

* * *

**Ok last call for apprentice names for Read and review **


	4. Special apprentice

"Celestia, Snowstorm will be your mentor." Firestar purred when the other cats gathered beneath the three cats. Snowstorm eyes lit up with excitement "Really Firestar?" She mewed. Celestia looked into her eyes. She could she happiness and worry."Yes,you are ready to take on a apprentice." he purred

When he look out to the clan , he yowled,"Thunderclan is at the time of need." Murmurs of agreement spread through the clan . "we will take on a loner as an apprentice."

"But she can't be a warrior." hissed one of the senior warriors,it was longtail,"What ever happened to her parents,they were mouse-brained to think that they could leave a six-moon old to fend for herself." he sneered

Firestar,deep down,was filled with looked down at was filled with surprise to see that she had her claws even surprised him most of all, that she jump up high,so high that she could see a hawk a mile away."**NO ONE INSULTS MY PARENTS!"** She howled with rage. Firestar could see that she was one of the special ones.

Celestia dug her claws in it by surprise,he tried to get her off, but to no then jump off to the ground. She then swiped his last good ear that wasn't torn."Now I hoped you learned you lesson about judging other cats by his or her cover." She hissed as jump on back to High was surprise and shocked about what had was still, for she sound like and fought like a warrior. "Until she received her warrior name-" h was cut short when a bruise up kit with a navy blue pelt her tail a tuft of her head was a stary night with stars trim with night purple bursted from the the cats looked at her with shock,even Longtail.

"Sister...Help..." Then she collapsed where she stand.

"Luna!"Celestia eyes were filled with horror. She raced from Highledge to the tunnel was so fast,that the cats could mistake her for a windclan apprentice

"Hold on Luna,we are going to find you help."She whispered in her ear."Just hold on."

* * *

**Well What do think is going to happen to luna? Still the apprentice name for celestia is still R&R and vote and I don't own Mlp,Or Warrior,and power rangers,all go to there rightful owners and I own my O.C Snowstorm(Plays ****_Power Rangers Mega force theme.)_**


End file.
